


You touch... I tremble

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft bondage, Strap-Ons, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: "This is about you. I want to make you feel good," she whispered softly, fingers scratching her lover's scalp. "I'll be gentle, I promise."
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Married Sanvers smut because we can't have enough of it
> 
> unbeta'd, mistakes are mine.

"Do you trust me?" 

A soft moan slipped into the room as slender fingers wove into her hair. Her lips came down against hers, tasting the liquor on them.

It has been a rough night, for both of them. Criminals and aliens teamed up, trying to take over National City, again. The couple fought together, side by side, saving the city, putting everyone behind bars who threatened to put the city in danger.

And the victory has been celebrated with liquor and a quick, but much needed, fuck in the back of Alex's office. But both craved more, they missed each other, missed how good they made each other feel. 

"This is about you. I want to make you feel good," she whispered softly, fingers scratching her lover's scalp. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Trusting her was never questioned, giving up control, this has always been hard for her. 

But she loved her. 

And she trusted her. 

"Tell me when you feel uncomfortable, okay?," she murmured in her ear, her eyes met hers in the dim light. 

Maggie nodded slightly, and the last thing she saw before the black silk scarf covered her eyes was Alex, smiling, and then darkness. 

It was her first time, experiencing complete darkness at her wife's mercy. 

Getting used to the dark, her other senses got sharpened. She took in her surroundings, the soft touches on her skin, Alex's tongue exploring her body, she could hear all the little noises she made when she moved, Alex's steady breath next to her. 

"You're so beautiful." It was a soft whisper but it made Maggie shiver. Feeling Alex's soft hands exploring her body was almost too much. Every touch was too much, too intense. She has never been so sensitive. 

Warm hands grabbed her wrists, moving her into position. Her arms were raised above her head, and then she felt smooth silk wrapping around her wrists. "So, so beautiful, Maggie," Alex whispered again, making her wife shiver again under her. 

Blindfolded and tied up, Maggie let a soft moan slip into the room. She has been no stranger to being tied up, but blindfolded and tied up, that was definitely new. 

Soft fingers were touching her body, tracing her jaw, lips were pressed in the hollow of her throat, licking the soft skin. Maggie moaned, and pressed her head further into the pillow. 

"Alex."

Alex smirked slightly, her hands continued the journey down Maggie's body. Over the years, she learned to read Maggie's body. She knew every sensual spot, every ticklish one.

She knew how Maggie would react when she placed soft kisses between her breasts; a soft moan would escape her lips. She also knew how impatient Maggie could be.

"You're perfect, Maggie." Alex's voice was so soft. Again, she's trailing kisses down her throat, hands palmed her wife's breasts, slowly sliding her hands over the mounds. 

Maggie let out another slight moan, unable to form any coherent words. She felt loved, she felt appreciated. "I want to see you, Alex." 

Soft kisses were pressed on her sensitive skin, fingers brushed over her nipples, eliciting another moan from her wife. "I know, baby. Focus on my touch, my voice."

Alex trailed her fingers up Maggie's side, tracing around the curve of her breast. She bent down to meet Maggie's lips in a soft kiss, brushing her thumb over her nipple. 

Slowly, she placed kisses along her jaw, into the crease of her neck. Alex felt Maggie's breathing quickened, her body aching to be touched and loved. 

Maggie's breath caught, and her hips rocked up against her wife as Alex finally drew one of her nipples in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the nub, sucking gently. Her fingers grabbed Maggie's waist to keep her still. 

"I need to touch you, Alex." Maggie's back arched slightly, desperated to feel her wife's skin, her breasts, so desperate to sink her fingers in her wife. 

"Patience, Maggie," Alex murmured, her teeth grazing her nipple slightly. Her fingers moved down to her belly, tracing her hard abs, and making her tremble when her fingertips touched the insides of her thighs. 

"Come undone, let me make you feel good, baby." Alex placed a soft kiss into the crook of her neck, her fingers sneaking their way over soft, wet skin. "You're so sensitive."

Maggie hissed, as she felt Alex's fingers sliding through her, almost dipping in. Yes, she was sensitive and desperate, but Alex was right. It felt so good to be at her mercy. 

_Fuck_. 

"You look so beautiful, Maggie," Alex said, two fingers slipped in her wife. Her motions started slowly, savoring the moment, Maggie's soft moans. "I wish you could see yourself. You're so beautiful losing control."

Her fingers moved gently through her slickness and pressed her fingers into that sensitive spot that made Maggie cry out loud.

Maggie moaned louder, her hands trying to break free. "Faster, Alex. Please." 

"Everything you want." Alex thrusted forward, faster, and just a little bit harder. Her lips once again touched her breast, flicking her hard nipple. 

Alex pressed herself against her wife, her own slickness covering Maggie's thigh. "You feel that?" Alex's voice was low, her breath was hot. "You make me so wet."

Maggie whimpered, not trusting herself with words. She was overwhelmed with feelings, with Alex's soft touches. She closed her eyes behind the silk scarf, exhaling loudly. 

She heard Alex moan, she felt the slickness covering her. And she felt Alex's fingers, moving harder and faster inside her. 

"Alex,..." She interrupted herself, as another loud moan slipped over her lips. "Alex, I need to feel you." 

"But you already do." 

Maggie sighed. "I need… I need your mouth, Alex. Please."

Alex just nodded, trailing kisses down her body, over her breasts, her lips stopped at her abs, tracing the muscles, feeling Maggie shiver under her. 

Gently she kissed her lower abdomen, taking in the feel of Maggie's heated skin. She slowly sank down to her knees, bringing Maggie closer to the end of their bed. Her hands curled around her hips, caressing her skin with soft fingertips and as she moved closer, Maggie felt the soft warm tip of her wife's tongue softly flicking against the softness of her heated flesh. 

"Fuck." 

She felt her body quiver at her touch, her body moved gently to a rhythm of its own to each soft touch from Alex. She wanted to watch, but being in the unknown, not knowing what Alex’s next move would be aroused her. 

She felt the intensity of Alex's mouth, her tongue licking her softly. She felt the little kisses Alex scattered across her inner thighs, felt her hot breath anytime she got closer again. 

Softly, her tongue touched her, over and over again, savoring the moment, the taste of her wife. She lifted her head, eyes taking in Maggie’s soft features, the slightly parted lips, the smile on her lips. And her body was aching, longing to be touched, to be fucked... 

"I'll make you feel so good, Maggie," Alex said and let two fingers slip into her wife's wetness. 

"Fuck, Alex," Maggie rasped, it's almost too much. She tried to roll her hips, searching for more pressure, but Alex just slipped another finger in her, keeping her steady. 

She pushed her over the edge, thighs tightened around her wife's face, but the soft licks and thrusts didn't stop. 

Alex parted Maggie's thighs, she wanted to see her face, her expression when she came undone. "Come for me, Maggie." 

She saw it in her face, she was right there, right on the edge of her orgasm, and then, with her slender fingers thrusting in her again, she's coming. Her mouth parted to let out soft pants and gasps, and she felt Alex smiling against heated skin. 

Alex held her for a little bit longer, tenderly licking her and easing her mind, helping her with the last few aftershocks. 

When Maggie's breathing slowed down, Alex pulled herself from her wife, soft fingers caressing her body. "I'll untie you, baby. But the blindfold stays. I'm not done with you." 

Gently, she loosened the silky fabric from her waists and took them in her hands, kissing the delicate skin. "Thank you for trusting me." 

"I'll always trust you, Alex," Maggie said, and despite not seeing her wife, she knew she smiled softly. 

Alex pushed Maggie in the pillow, fingers laced together and her lips captured hers. 

And for the first time tonight, Maggie could touch Alex, and when soft fingertips graced Alex's skin, her wife broke the kiss. "Later, babe." 

Maggie groaned, Alex must be aching to be touched, and yet she didn't allow Maggie to touch her, to please and to love her.

Alex leaned forward, lips brushing her ear, whispering something in Maggie's ear and she just nodded eagerly. 

_I want to fuck you with the strap on…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so wet for me," Alex whispered, kissing her jaw softly. "I want something from you, Maggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More married Sanvers smut because we can't have enough of it
> 
> unbeta'd all mistakes are mine

_ I want to fuck you with the strap on… _

The words echoed in her mind, made it hard for her to focus on anything. 

Maggie longed for the feeling of being dominated, of being taken. Her body longed to be touched, to be loved, to be fucked; sweet and soft, hard and rough. 

Tonight, Maggie wanted to show Alex that she belonged to her and only to her. 

And just thinking about Alex showing her dominant, rough side aroused her, made her aching body shiver and excited. 

Maggie still laid on the bed, not able to move, legs parted slightly. 

"You're so wet for me," Alex whispered, kissing her jaw softly. "I want something from you, Maggie."

Maggie let out a whimper that turned into a moan as Alex's fingers slid inside her. Fingertips moving in slow but strong circles, and Maggie lost herself, not able to think clear, to form any words. She would do anything for Alex. 

"I want you to touch yourself."

_ Fuck _ . 

"Imagine it's me touching you." 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

"Go slow, baby." 

And her hand slipped down over her breasts, so slowly, so fucking slowly. Her palms cupped her breasts, fingers brushed over her nipples, a breathy moan escaped her lips. 

Alex would be so gentle and soft, she would savor the moment, the feel of her delicate breasts in her hands. 

Her hand slipped lower and lower, over her abs, her soft skin felt hot, her fingers running through wet folds. 

Moans filled the room, coming from both. It was a vision for Alex. Her wife, still blindfolded, listening to her voice, exploring her own body imaging it was her.

Alex wanted to give in, she wanted to give her wife the pleasure she deserved, needed. She longed to be the one who touched her, who made her shiver. But it was Maggie, having Alex on her mind, while her fingers explored her own body. 

"Alex, please," Maggie said, her voice desperate. She needed to feel Alex, her hands on her body, touching her, caressing her. She needed her fingers, inside, soft and slow and hard and fast. 

Slow and steady strokes at her clit, she grinded against her palm, her fingers not giving her what she so desperately wanted, needed. 

"Please what, Maggie?" Her wife's voice was low, deep, sending a shiver down her spine. It was so easy for Alex to play with Maggie, just by using simple words. 

"I need you.. Inside, please."

Maggie barely begged, begged to be touched, to be pleased. But with Alex, everything was different. It was exciting, for both of them, to hear the other one voicing their needs, what they desperately needed in bed to be brought closer to the edge. 

And again, Alex wanted to touch, to give Maggie what she wanted. "This is about you, you can do what makes you feel good. But don't stop thinking about me."

_ Don't stop thinking about me.  _

She kept grinding against her own hand, fingers teasing her, and then she slipped her middle finger inside, curling to brush against her sensitive skin, and she knew how desperate she sounded as another moan filled the room. 

Alex has been on her mind the whole time, imaging a slight smirk on her lips, knowing what she was doing to her wife. 

Her body was aching, reacting to every touch from her, from  _ Alex _ . She knew how to move, how much pressure to apply. She knew what her body needed to come, hard and fast. 

Maggie slipped a second finger inside, a groan left her lips. "Fuck." She picked up the pace, just a little bit. Alex would do the same, teasing her gentle, with slow trusts. 

"Let go, Maggie," Alex whispered softly, helping her wife to lose herself in her own touches. 

Her shivering body was taking over,  _ Alex _ was taking over. Her fingers gripped her hard, trusting fingers moved faster, harder. Wetness was running over her fingers, her thighs. 

She was so fucking close. 

"Alex, please."

"I'm here, baby." 

_ Alex _ was using her strength to fuck her, hard and good. She moaned, begging for Alex to move faster. Sweet sensations were rushing through her body, giving her everything she needed. 

Alex, the real Alex, stroked her hair, kissing her temple sweetly. "You did so good for me, baby," Alex said, moving closer to her lips, capturing them for a second. 

Maggie felt a soft brush of lips on her cheek, trailing down along her jaw. Alex needed Maggie to relax for a moment, the night hasn't been over yet. She still had a promise to keep. One she was ready to fulfill. 

"I know you're sensitive, but be good and keep touching yourself while I'll get ready," Alex said, her eyes on Maggie, as she got closer to one of the drawers in their bedroom. "And don't take off the scarf, I'll be watching you in the mirror." 

A breathy moan escaped Maggie's lips. The mirror, she forgot about it. Alex loved nothing more than to watch Maggie in the mirror while she was fucking her. 

Alex pulled the straps of the harness tight, moaning softly as the soft leather brushed her soaked skin. 

Maggie heard the soft moan coming from her wife and then her low, raspy voice. "Baby, I can see you." 

And she obeyed. 

She was soaked, so soaked, her fingers were covered in her wetness. Her hips pushed forward, ready for Alex to take her. Ready to come undone, ready to fill be room with loud, moans and groans. 

Shivering in anticipation, she finally felt Alex, she felt her fingers on her body, caressing her hips, brushing over her ribs. She felt cold air hitting her heated body and then, she felt Alex, Alex and her mouth, her tongue teasing her, sliding through wet folds

Maggie moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets, her body's arching as her wife's tongue slipped inside. 

She was panting hard, not able to take any more pleasure. She was tired, exhausted, but Alex kept going, kept pleasing her, showing her how loved she was. 

And when Alex felt Maggie's hand in her hair, she understood. She pulled back, giving Maggie a moment to come down. 

Maggie wanted to thank her, to let her know how pleased she was, but still unable to speak. 

Alex was giving her a few moments, but she was growing a little bit inpatient, and the harness was cutting into her skin. 

She took the sight of her beautiful wife in, she was gorgeous, breathtaking. Sometimes Alex caught herself wondering how she got so lucky to call Maggie her wife. 

"Can you be quiet for me?," Alex asked, the mattress slightly dipped. Her strong but soft hands parted Maggie's legs, and one hand pinned Maggie's hips to the bed, the other one guided herself to slick folds begging for her to sink inside her, to finally take her. 

Both already knew the answer, but still Maggie nodded slightly. Alex's fingers brushed over her clit a few times, slipped inside her, teasing her, and as the slick strap-on finally slipped inside, Alex had to silence her wife with a hard, bruising kiss. 

The unknown feeling was exciting, for both of them, but it was good, so fucking good. 

She started as slow as possible because she didn't want to hurt Maggie. But the soft noises her wife was making made it hard for her, her wife was being inpatient, wanting more, harder and rougher thrusts. 

Alex felt a rush of pleasure and satisfaction, and when she drew her hips back achingly slowly, her eyes on Maggie's face, she heard a soft whimper coming from her. 

When Alex said this was about Maggie and her needs, her desires, she wasn't lying. She loved to be the reason why her wife came undone, why she was a panting and moaning mess in her hands, begging for more. 

But, Alex was only human and had her own wishes and desires, and she just needed to feel her wife. She couldn't deny her own needs, she couldn't keep herself from exploring her wife's body. 

She palmed the soft mounds of Maggie's breasts, feeling the hardening nipples against her palms. Her lips trailed kisses along her jaw, nipping slightly at the skin.

And when their soft lips melted into a kiss, Maggie's fingers found Alex's, lacing them together. Both craved this connection, to be close, their hands fit so perfectly, made for each other.

With every smooth motion, Maggie let soft moans fill the room, breaking free from the soft, tender kiss. A shiver was running down her spine as Alex gripped her gently, pushing her back into the bed. 

Every thrust of her hips rocked the base of the toy against her clit, making her moan breathlessly and Maggie begging for more, for her to be faster, to be harder. 

"Please, faster and harder," Maggie whimpered, reaching out for her wife, trying to touch her face. 

The darkness still made it impossible for her to see Alex, to see her beautiful face, her eyes, filled with lust and desire. 

Alex pulled out slowly, sliding back in at an even slower pace, not giving Maggie what she wanted. She continued with slow, soft thrusts, feeling the desire in her building up, her eyes on Maggie. Her breasts bounced slightly with each thrust, moans and groans slipped from her lips caused by the feeling of the toy sliding in and out. 

"Alex, please." 

Alex picked up the pace, pulling out slowly, thrusting back rough and hard, finally giving her wife want she wanted. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Alex groaned, and pressed her mouth to Maggie's temple, kissing it softly. 

Maggie cried out in pleasure, her moans mixing together with Alex's soft ones. 

“I want you to see me how I make love to you,” She murmured as her hips picked up the pace again, and her free hand took off the silky scarf. 

Maggie blinked a few times, getting used to the dim light, but her smile grew wider, when she saw her wife, smiling softly at her. "Hey." 

"Hey you," Alex laughed, leaning down to kiss Maggie gently. Watching each other come would be more intense, for both of them and Alex couldn't wait to see Maggie's expression when she would fulfill her wishes. 

"Wrap your thighs around me, Maggie," Alex told her. "I'll give you want you want, what you desire." 

And Maggie wrapped her thighs around her wife's waist, before Alex began to move her hips, finding a rhythm, a hard and rough one. 

"Oh, fuck." Maggie panted against Alex's lips, breathing in and out to get used to the sudden change in Alex's motions. 

Alex just smirked and leaned into Maggie's neck, nipping at the delicate skin. 

Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, taking in the pleasure Alex was giving her. Each thrust came with desire and a more than welcome roughness. 

Holding herself up with one hand and the other hand between them running rough circles around Maggie's clit, Alex was working her hips as hard as she could, moaning everytime the harness stroked her own clit. "Is this what you wanted, Maggie? Me fucking you hard and rough? 

Maggie nodded. 

Her words and her fingers; a deadly combination. 

Alex leaned down, her lips ghosted along Maggie's neck, stopping at her lips. "I love fucking you, Maggie." She stilled her hips, fingers still tracing circles over her swollen clit. 

Maggie's nails scratched trails down Alex's back, her legs still wrapped around her wife’s waist. Her hips pulled back, then jerked forward again, hard and rough, and Maggie felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs, but the pleasant ache in her body made her moan. 

Every thrust was just that much quicker and that much harder, rougher. A tight grip still on her hips, she whispered a breathy  _ fuck  _ in her ear. The thrusts got faster, deeper, as Alex pushed one of the pillows under Maggie’s ass. 

And she thrusted, again and again, eyes on Maggie, enjoying the view. Maggie clenching the bed sheets, body arched almost completely off the bed, head tipped back, eyes closed and her breasts pushed in the air. Alex licked her lips, not slowing down, as she leaned down, taking one of the tips between her lips, sucking, swirling her tongue around the swollen bud.

“Oh, fuck,” Maggie groaned, the grip got tighter, trying to hold on on something. “Fuck, Alex, I’m so fucking close. Don’t stop.”

Alex sped up the pace of her hips to push Maggie closer and closer to the edge. “Come for me, baby.” She tilted her head, and Alex almost came at the beautiful sight. 

Maggie's face screwing up in pleasure, as she shivered and shuddered to pieces, Alex's name on her lips, waves of sweet pleasure breaking over her wife. 

Her wife letting loose, thrusting Alex completely with her body and mind, was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Witnessing someone, who usually liked to be in control to be at her mercy? That was enough for Alex to push herself closer to the edge. 

Maggie tried her hardest not to come, not to moan or to loose the last bit of control she still had. She let one of her hands go from the black bed sheets and cupped Alex's face, tracing her soft lips. "Don't fucking stop, Alex." Her fingers pushed back a few hair strands, gripping the hair in the back of her head. "Don't stop fucking me."

"Never." A low growl ripped from her throat, as her hips pushed harder, picking up the pace a final time. Her words, the tight grip in her hair, pusher her closer and closer to the edge. 

She was close and she knew Maggie was close too, again. Alex slipped one on her hands between their bodies, over her hips and between her legs. Soft fingers were barely touching her clit, just some light touches, until Maggie's crying out her name. 

Alex's slowing down her movements, taking in her own orgasm rushing through her veins, her heated and aroused body, leaving her gasping for breath. Soft moans were coming from under her, nails were digging in her hips, hard enough to leave marks in the morning. "I got you, babe." 

Maggie whimpered softly when Alex slid the toy out of her, her eyes on her wife, as she loosened the straps of the harness, letting it fall to the side of the bed. 

"You've been so good, baby," Alex murmured, wrapping her arms around her wife, kissing her forehead softly, as she's smoothing away the damp hair that had fallen into her face. 

Maggie just smiled softly, she's exhausted and tired, her body's starting to ache but it was worth it. She moved closer, close enough to hear Alex's heartbeat, her fingers finding Alex's, threading through hers and she pulled their hands closer to her own heart. 

"Sleep now, baby. Who knows what tomorrow brings." Alex pressed a sweet kiss on her temple and she felt Maggie giggle, followed by a yawn. 

"Yeah, who knows," Maggie murmured sleepy, trailing soft kisses along Alex’s jaw. "Maybe, this time it's me who's eliciting soft, hot moans from my beautiful, gorgeous wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Find me @leighftlima

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts? :)


End file.
